


A Piece of Childhood

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, MIT Era, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Jim Rhodes discovers yet another piece of childhood that his friend Tony missed out on.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 55
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	A Piece of Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Piece of Childhood  
> Tony Stark December Flash Bingo Square filled: 009 - Snowman  
> Rating: General  
> Pairing: Tony & Rhodey BroTP  
> Warning: seasonal fluff; drabble  
> Summary: Jim Rhodes discovers yet another piece of childhood that his friend Tony missed out on.

“What do you mean you’ve never made a snowman?” 

“I’m from Southern California, Rhodey. Warm sand and balmy breezes.” 

“Doesn't your family go to Switzerland over Christmas break?” 

Tony shrugged. “They are just business trips. Besides, I’m too old to go play in the snow.” 

Rhodey’s heart went out to his friend; he knew Tony had been (and still was) forced to grow up too soon. He’d have to do something about that. 

“Bundle up, Tones. Lemme show you what it’s all about.” 

Two hours later, their snowman -- lopsided but smiling and wearing Jim’s scarf -- stood proudly in the quad.


End file.
